


Mournings in secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [217]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, Mycroft trying to be a good brother, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sad Sherlock, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock after Mary's death...





	Mournings in secret

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Notjustmom

In the sedan, Mycroft was talking softly...

Things like ‘her days had been numbered as soon as she choose that line of work,' and, ‘She nearly killed you once for God's sake!’ or the terrible lie that ‘John wasn’t thinking about what he said…’

 _Enough!_  Putting his hand on the door handle, Sherlock cried out loudly. “Stop the car.”

“No! Sherlock! I won’t let you alone tonight…” but it was too late, his brother was already out of the car. “SHERLOCK!”  Mycroft was pondering the idea of asking the chauffeur to follow him when his phone buzzed.

> He’s running in direction of Baker Street sir. A

_Of course,_  Mycroft sighed.

 

Once he was finally alone, Sherlock drops into his chair. Lost. Troubled by feelings that, except for overwhelming guilt, he didn’t know how to name.    _It’s my fault… I shouldn’t have toyed with her like that… Always showing off… But Mary didn’t play by the rules! Norbury was supposed to kill ME! I don’t understand; my death would have simplified everything…_

His pain following his friend's reaction was annihilating anything that wasn’t John. Mourning the fragile equilibrium they managed to create since his return as well as for Mary's death.

_I lost two friends today…_

Crying silently, Sherlock wraps himself in his coat, turning his back on the world.

Alone.

Bereaved.

 

 


End file.
